clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Redidy Penguin
|} |} __TOC__ TEST Test Yellow, mkay 08:39, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. Happy Anniversary ! 23:56, September 29, 2014 (UTC) wat why you added your signature in my talk i saw ur youtube channel :P Jugheadishungry (talk) 00:12, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Warning Hello, Please do not create spam pages in the mainspace, such as those that you created earlier. Doing this in the future may result in a block. Thanks, --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS RETURNED!!!!! ']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE! 11:25, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Strange Puffle hey penguin pal could you please tell me what this strange puffle is and is the puffle wearing a puffle hat? . Peter879 (talk) 10:52, October 14, 2014 (UTC) RE Plagiarism whats that supposed to mean and can you answer my question. Peter879 (talk) 11:47, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Thanks! And yeah, I'll try what I can to make new friends here! Nice to meet cha! Pastah! (talk) 08:59, October 22, 2014 (UTC)Pastah! Interview replies Here are my answers to your interview: Q1: What is better, cake or pie? Cake Q2: Who is your best friend? Someone IRL, cant say their name Q3: How do you rate this wiki? On a scale of neat to not neat, I would rate it neat Q4: What is your favorite TV show? Dont watch TV Q5: How did you find Club Penguin? Someone I knew played it back in fall 2009, although I wasnt interested then, although I was later forced to make one Q6: What do you like more, Holiday Party 2012 or Halloween Party 2013? 2012, definitely Watatsuki (talk) 23:55, October 24, 2014 (UTC) LEVEL 2 YOU ARE ON THE LEVEL TWO OF BEN 10 QUIZ START HERE http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hamto/Ben_10_Quiz_898. [[User:hamto|'torror;' ]] [[User talk:hamto| of; ]] [[User Blog: hamto| The; ]] 06:56, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: How to make this an .ogg #Copy this URL #Go to this online converter #Paste the URL and click "Convert file" #After the OGG file has downloaded, locate the file in your documents and rename it appropriately (In this case, "Metal Gear Solid 3 - Snake Eater - Dramatic Sting") #Go to and select the file #For the licensing, select This is in the public domain under "others" #Upload it and add it to a page using the MusicPlay Template -- 22:45, November 26, 2014 (UTC) RE:Bad User Hi Redidy, Thank you for your message, is now blocked. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:49, November 28, 2014 (UTC) WaffleOn - The Christmas Miracle (Episode 1 Part 2) Hello Redidy! Hello Redidy! i'm KLutzblack, but probably I will change my name to Bluemuk, so, I would like to be in Redland, maybe be vice-president or anything, plz. And add me on cp! my name is Vale25746 Cya! --Valepirez (talk) 00:18, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Vice-Presidency Hello Redidy! Blueslime here! I will change my name to Blueslime, thanks! Thak you for let me be Redland's vice-president and, today I will make aa 150 edits party. Server: Sleet Place: it will start on my iggy but it will be around all the island. Hour: 7:30 am (penguin standard time) Hope you can go! Cya! Valepirez (talk) 14:53, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hey Redidy! i'm Klutzblack, my account didn't work so, i made this one. Now Bluemuk is the vice president of Redland. PS Blueslime was already taken :,( so i'm Bluemuk Bluemuk (talk) 16:14, December 2, 2014 (UTC) WaffleOn: The Christmas Miracle (Episode 1 Part 3) P.S. Sorry for the delay, the story came out yesterday (Dec. 1) but my internet was down. Happy Holidays! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! from Dps04 :) -- Dps04talk 15:03, December 19, 2014 (UTC) WaffleOn: The Christmas Miracle (Episode 1 Part 4) And Merry Christmas too! :D Holiday Greeting Happy Holidays! From Fuzzy. [[User:FuzzyHamster|'Evil is back in town,']] [[User_talk:FuzzyHamster|'in just the right time']] [[User_blog:FuzzyHamster|'to ruin Christmas!']] 01:29, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 Happy Easter Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:04, April 6, 2015 (UTC)